baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Me!
Me! is a character in Baldi's Basics. He is a student of Here School. Appearance He consists of a circle head with a face, made of two crossed eyes and a simple mouth. He also has a round gray body, two arms, and two legs. His hair covers approximately ⅓ of his head. Mechanics In his normal state, he roams the school, at The Player's walkspeed. How Me! can get "BSODed" When he touches a soda spray, the spray will bounce off him. Plus, it will make him freeze for 10 seconds, which is what he calls "getting BSODed", "RSODed", and so on. He will also change into a sprite, depending on what soda was shot at him. While this happens, all sodas will pass through him. Other types of "getting BSODed" 1.FSODed When he touches the FSODA spray, he will get "'''FSODed", but in a different way. He will block the FSODA spray, change into the FSODA spray, making a fart noise, like the way he will usually get "FSODed". However, 1.5 seconds after doing that, he will teleport to a random place, changing back into his sprite with a disgusted expression. While he is doing this, all soda sprays will pass through him. After 20 seconds, he will behave like he used to. 3.BBSODed When BBSODed by the BBSODA, He will NOT be deleted. Instead, he will teleport to a new place, play the Teleportation Teleporter sound, and have a scared expression for 10 seconds straight. While this happens, you CANNOT bsod him. However, if it was the third time he got BBSODed, he will get deleted. 4.SODed When SODed by the Sadrink, he will suddenly make the spray faster, and he will also go with it. He will also pick up other characters, just like Gotta Sweep. While all this happens, he will scream! The effects wear off after the scream ends. 5.?SODed remove this you didnt get permission 6.YSODed, TSODed, or GSODed Works like normal, only with '''20 seconds instead, since their main purpose is to stun characters. 7.PSODed When Me! gets PSODed by the PSODA, he will NOT do the usual thing. Instead, he will stop moving for 2 seconds, then he will vomit 99 copies of PSODA. The copies reduce all the player's stamina. 8.NSODed remove this you didnt get permission 9.WSODed He will absorb the WSODA, and spray 99 copies of it, but they will each roam down random hallways. Encountering Baldi When Me! encounters Baldi, he will get jumpscared by him. He will scream, but his sprite will be overlapped by Baldi. After 1 second, Me! will dream about the scene GameOver for 10 seconds, teleporting Baldi to a random faculty room. Game Over Screens that he can dream of Methink0.png|A telescope. Me-Think1.png|A music box. Me-Think2.png|A glasses case. Me-Think3.png|A blue fidget spinner. Me-Think5.png|A pair of pink scissors. Me-Think99.png|A rectangle with the number "99" cropped in half, cropped to the circles to resemble staring eyes. There is an equal chance that Me! will dream about the first five. However, there is a 1 in 99 chance that he will dream about the last one. Just like how the screen functions, Me! will get jumpscared by it. After that happens, Me! will dissapear PERMANENTLY, since "his game crashed". His object will dissapear too. Audio Quotes= |-| Sounds = |-| Unused/removed = {| border="1" cellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" style="width:500px;" class="article-table" |- ! scope="col"|Sound ! scope="col"|Transcript ! scope="col"|Description |- | | |An unused sound of Me! getting RSODed. The creator put it back after he found a higher quality sound. |- | |"Justclickonitwiththeleftmousebuttontopickitup Thenwhenyoufindsomethingyoucanuseiton rightclickontheobjectwiththequarterselected Thatshowyouuseitemsyouknow!" |Asking the player to collect an item. Probably unused... |- Trivia *He was made with the Scratch Vector Sprite Editor. His original format was SVG, but being converted to PNG and being resized by Ezgif. **However, the sprite when Baldi catches him was made with the bitmap editor instead. *His two arms are actually one shape, being overlapped by the body. *The Baldi in the sprite when Baldi catches Me! was intended to look like him. * Gallery Me sprite.png|Me! when idle. Me-Look.gif|Me! with a scared expression when nearly deleted by the BBSODA. No.png|Me! when disgusted. Me-Scream.png|Me! when screaming. Me-Catched.png|When Baldi catches Me! BSOD.png|Me! getting "BSODed" by a BSODA. BSOD∞.png|Me! getting "BSODed" by a BSODA Infinite. RSOD.png|Me! getting "RSODed" by a RSODA. GSOD.png|Me! getting "GSODed" by a GSODA. YSOD.png|Me! getting "YSODed" by a YSODA. Me_Poster.png|Me!'s poster in the Detention Room. Category:Characters Category:Gavrilis Gaming Approved Pages Category:Fazmade qaulity unapproved Category:Viruses Category:Assholes who need to die